To The Skies
by xKishii
Summary: In the war of Elrios against the demons, each side has beliefs. But this doesn't mean they get along well with each other. Elsword, a pilot in the Elrios Air Force, has failed every Legion in the air force, and is expelled from all of them. So now? He's starting his own Legion, one that will eradicate the demons until there's no more, but it proves to be harder than it seems like.


**A/N**

**Another new story! Multi-Chaptered too :D. Anyway, so it's pretty obvious, but the main battlefield in this story… IS GOING TO BE IN THE SKIES! Which means yes, airplanes and pew pew pew bomb planes, spy planes, apache dart ships, that last one was just from playing Bloons Tower Defense 5, and all that happy airplane pew pew stuff. There IS going to be fighting on the ground too, however. I'm no giant airplane specialist expert, so don't expect too much from me though… hm... there's going to be pairing hints mainly as for romance... but if I can keep in mind it's also a romance fiction maybe I can fit in a pairing happening in the story... but right now:  
**

**Current Verdict Pairings:**

**Elsword x Eve**

**Chung x Aisha**

**Raven x Rena**

**CLASSES:**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword**

**Aisha: Void Princess**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Raven: Veteran Commander**

**Eve: Code Nemesis**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis: Pyro Knight**

* * *

"YOU'RE EXPELLED!" A male's voice boomed through the halls of the official capital headquarters of the Holy Elrios Air Force. In a dimly lit room, a hand slammed down on the desk, papers in it, the hand's owner being the owner of the thundering voice. Meanwhile, a boy with spiked red hair, a portion of it jet black put his feet on the table, the sound of metal clanging against each other from the sword ornaments dangling from his belt. The man, Lowe, forcefully shoved papers to the space in front of the boy, who quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. Roughly snatching the papers up with one hand, crimson eyes darted across the papers. Eventually, he threw them behind them, the papers fluttering to the ground in unsynchronized motions.

"Whaaat? You just brought me here for this?" He complained lazily. Lowe glared at him, venom in his eyes. Leaning in closer to the red head's face, the force he exerted on the table grew stronger.

"Elsword, we gave you a simple mission. Infiltrate the demon's base in Elder, and get some information on the demons. And what do you do? Blow the whole damn base up. Now holy El, who knows what precious information could reside in that base?" Lowe hissed at him. Elsword sighed, playing with the chain on his neck with no hint of regret.

"The base wasn't very big anyway. It probably didn't hold anything useful for us in the first place." He replied casually, shrugging as he placed his hands behind his back, leaning on the recliner chair provided. Lowe gritted his teeth, punching the oak table. Elsword blinked at him as he spoke.

"You… you've disgraced the Red Knights, just as you've done so for every other Legion in the air force. Just leave." Hiding his angered eyes from the red head, Lowe turned around sharply and silently left the conference room of the Red Knights. Elsword rolled his eyes, getting up and exiting the room, the papers forgotten. Going the opposite direction of Lowe, Elsword kept silent, his head held low as soft snickers were heard around him as other pilots walked past him in the narrow hallway. A purple haired girl stopped in her tracks at the sight of Elsword, turning to him and smirking as she purposefully bumped into him harshly. Elsword looked up slightly, glaring at her. She stood high and proud, obviously holding and praising herself in a high position. Putting her hands on her hips, she leaned towards him, her smirk growing wider.

"Got kicked out again?" She mocked. Elsword resisted the urge to punch the girl as he remained mute. The purple head shoved him for a reaction, causing him to take a few steps back as she laughed at him without any sign of falsity.

"You're such an idiot. You mess everything up. Actually, why are you even in the air force, you idiot?" She taunted, laughing some more as she walked away, leaving Elsword behind, fuming with anger. Taking deep breaths, the male managed to calm down a little as he continued through the hallway, trying desperately to shut out all of the teasing and mocking he received daily.

Finally reaching a simple door, he grabbed the knob and opened the door. There stood a sleek black and red plane, appearing to be built to withstand several battles with the words **_INFINITY SWORD_** written on the plane sloppily. A silver haired girl was silently looking over the plane, checking for any damages. The silver haired girl turned towards the door, revealing blue markings below her golden eyes and an orb on her forehead, before nodding her head at him. Elsword quietly closed the door and walked towards her, a glum aura surrounding him. She immediately noticed.

"Did you get removed from the Red Knight Legion, Elsword?" The girl prodded gently. Heaving a heavy sigh, Elsword nodded as he spread his arms out.

"Can I have a hug Eve?" He whined. Eve was the only person who stands by him in the entire air force, and also one of his only friends besides one other person. They were both rejects in the air force, and could relate to each other in the cruel treatment they each received daily from the other successful pilots. While Elsword's reputation slowly tarnished with each time he got expelled, Eve started off as a reject right away. Being a Nasod, she was immediately discriminated from everyone else due to the other Nasods transferring sides to the demon forces. However, when Elsword spoke about how it was not fair, his friend had merely stated that she was lucky that she was even accepted in the air force in the first place. The silver haired girl, now known as Eve, shook her head. Her lip twitched up a little before back to that neutral expression she always had. He still retained the same posture.

"Pleaaase Eve?" Drawing out a defeated small sigh, Eve walked towards him, the sound of boots resounding across the room. Her lips twitching to a small smile, Eve softly hugged him for a few short seconds before letting go as Elsword smiled a little as well. She put a hand on his back, patting it slowly before guiding him towards the plane. As they neared the plane, Elsword noticed Eve had lived up to her reputation of being an amazing technician and engineer. His plane had absolutely no scratches nor marks on it, and the paint job redone to be much cleaner than before.

"I have finished with the new additions to your plane. I've added new and improved demon sensors for the missiles instead of heat seekers, seeing that the missiles attacked your allies instead in the last mission run. It's taken a lot of research on demon energy, especially their thermal energy, to make these. Also, I have successfully redesigned all of your ammunition to be remade in the form of the sword design you showed me approximately three months ago." Eve smoothly reported, a hint of pride in her tone as she held up a piece of paper in perfect condition. It was a design of a red and black sword with intricate details. Elsword smiled at Eve.

"Seriously? What about your own plane though?" He gestured towards a jet black assault plane with pink outlines, and a hint of white every here and there. In golden bold letters on the side read **_CODE: NEMESIS_**. Eve smiled thinly at her plane.

"I've also made a little bit of additions and tweaks towards my own. Now performs approximately 19.5% better than before, and improved study on Electron Balls has allowed me to improve proficiency on the Electron Balls produced for battle. Currently, I am making plans on enhancing 'Atomic Blaster' on my plane to become even more powerful than before. I'm also crafting a new version of Atomic Blaster, 'Sonic Gun Mode'. In about one or two weeks' time is when Atomic Blaster: Sonic Gun will be ready to gun under testing. All of the small chinks in using 'Iron Scraps' have been fixed, so that my plane no longer gets damaged itself when being performed." She stated.

Elsword slowly nodded, and the door creaked open again. A woman with red hair, tied into a pony tail by a black piece of cloth walked in. She had a black skirt with red stockings on, with a white tank top that had a red stripe going down the middle. Her metal shoes clacked on the floor, making a similar noise to Eve's boots. The rest of the woman's outfit was decorated with various red belts. Large metal cuffs on both of her hands, under them black gloves, she waved cheerfully as Elsword's grin grew wider than ever as he raced towards her.

"Sis!" Tackling her in a hug, the woman laughed as she ruffled his hair. Eve waved at the woman, her smile also growing as she hurriedly walked towards the two.

"Hello, Elesis. How are you doing?" Looking up, the female red head grinned playfully at her.

"I'm doing fine. I'd much prefer it if you called me Elsa by the way, Eve." The silver haired girl nodded in affirmation as Elsa gently removed Elsword from hugging her until she started to suffocate. Elsword pouted, but eventually the pout turned back into a wide grin at the sight of his sister, whom he rarely sees due to the current war against the demons, who believe in the Dark El. Elsa gave a tired sigh after a little bit of silence.

"Man, being in such a high rank in the Velder Legion is so hard! I am sent on missions like 24/7 and I swear, I need a break for once in my life." Elsa whined as she stretched her arms, closing her crimson eyes. After stretching a little, Elsa focused on her little brother.

"So how did it go with the Red Knight Legion?" Elsword fiddled with his fingers, glancing to the side as he faked a laugh. Eve ran her fingers through her silver hair as she faced the boy's older sister.

"He got expelled. Again." Eve answered straightly, causing Elsa to cover her eyes with one hand, obviously expecting it to happen. Elsword sheepishly rubbed the back of his head at his sister's reaction. Letting her hand slide down her face slowly, Elsa frowned. She hoped Elsword could somehow stay in the Red Knights Legion, but apparently not.

"That's the very last Legion in the entire air force… so you've now either been expelled or not accepted into every single Legion here…" Elsa whispered sorrowfully. Elsword let his head drop down, upset that he had disappointed his sister. Eve cleared her throat for attention, awkwardly trying to break the silence that started up. She placed her hand on Elsword's back.

"It's okay. I was never accepted into any Legion here either, Elsword." Eve soothingly said, even though it came out weird to her hearing system. Elsword sighed dejectedly as Elsa looked at him sympathetically. She could not imagine how she herself would behave if she were put in her little brother's situation.

"It's like we're the Rejected Legion." He muttered towards Eve. Instantly, Elsword's face brightened up as he stood up straighter, grinning like a little kid. Eve quickly backed away in surprise at the sudden actions. Elsa took a step back, blinking twice. Both of the girls were obviously confused at the boy suddenly acting like a lightning of inspiration had hit him. He turned towards Eve and grabbed her shoulders, excited.

"That's it! I'll just start my own Legion!" He shouted, fist pumping in the air. Elsa's eyes shot to the size of carriage wheels as she began stuttering incoherent words, but Elsword was too busy thinking about starting his own Legion to notice her. Eve crossed her arms.

"You do know there is a criterion towards making your own Legion, Elsword." Eve stated. Elsword shook his head, getting some more thought of set ups for his planned new Legion in the air force. Eve drummed her fingers against her arm, expecting him to forget such important prerequisites. The pilot looked at her, waiting for her to list every single requirement on the fly like it was natural to remember it. Eve opened her mouth to begin.

"First is that you must have at least one member who was in a Legion, and an active one at that too." Immediately Elsword fell over in shame, as the gloomy aura surrounded him again. However, Eve wasn't finished just yet as she continued to list the requirements.

"You also must have a minimum of eight members in the Legion, and a name. You need to go to the authorities of the air force to get your Legion accepted after that. There are probably more, but my memory system does not feel like memorizing them all." Elsword frowned, looking up at the ceiling as he scratched his head.

"But right now we only have you and me… so that means six more?" Eve nodded in affirmation, as they heard a small giggle coming from a second red head. Elsa winked at them.

"Three. Being a Velder pilot is too tiring, a high rank especially." Elsword started jumping up and down, glad that his sister is willing to sign up while Eve tilted her head in confusion at Elsa, who merely smirked.

"Are you sure about this? Your reputation will be slaughtered once the Legion is created, Elsa. Joining a Legion with one of the lowest respected members of the air force can be the downfall of everyone's respect towards you." Eve said monotonously. Elsa brushed her pony tail to the side and placed her hand on her hip, giving Eve a thumbs up with her other hand.

"I'd do anything for my little bro, even tarnish my own reputation Eve! But both of you are in charge of getting the other five members. When you hit eight including me, just tell me and I'll tell the Velder Legion I'm leaving!" Elsa had one of those cute proud smiles on, sparkles all around her. Eve tossed her hair, putting her hands on her hips as her golden eyes stared into Elsa's crimson ones. Elsword looked at them lazily, but with an extra bit of curiosity.

"The Velder Legion will not let you get away so easily. They are desperate people; wanting to get the most respected and powerful. If one is powerful but is not respected they will be shot down like birds from such a high classed Legion. You were merely lucky that you got in, Elsa." The Nasod counteracted emotionlessly. Elsa chuckled lightly, knowing that Eve was just concerned about her status in the air force. The red headed woman still smiled down at the silver haired one.

"Please, having a status this high is actually not very fun. I have people praising me and worshipping the ground I walk on every single day when I walk through the hallways. I mean, it was such a relief when I finally saw someone who seemed like she hated my guts!" Elsa threw her hands up, as if it were a miracle that someone hated her. Eve looked on in confusion, due to Elsa actually being happy for being hated. Eve herself and Elsword did not like the amount of mocking and snickers they received on a daily basis. However, Elsword was immediately offended by Elsa saying that someone hated her as his curiosity peaked, anger sparking towards the sorry person who despised his sister. He looked sharply at Elsa.

"Sis, just who hates you?" Elsword snapped, clenching his fists. Elsa took two steps away from her brother, surprised as she blinked in misperception, shuffling around on her feet. After a moment of silence she let out a small sigh and scratched her head, looking up as if she were trying to recall the person.

"It was this purple haired chick… damn were her clothes skimpy! She just had this small piece of cloth covering her chest… and this really short skirt. If it weren't for her shoes she'd seem like some sort of stripper who wants to get it on. Well yeah, it was this girl with purple hair tied into two high pony tails or something? I think she's in the Magician Legion… obviously seems like a high ranker in her own Legion herself… and—"

"Aisha. That's her name." Elsa's brother spat, looking to the side as he glared at the floor. Eve looked to the other side, a solemn look on her face as she recalled the boastful purple head that was one of the major factors in Elsword's torment in the air force. The Nasod had run into her a few times, and was only lucky no physical moves were made against her in all of those encounters. Elsa walked towards Elsword, putting a hand on his shoulder as she looked at him in worry.

"…Elsword? Did she do anything to you? You can tell your big sister you know…" Elsa inquired softly, bending over slightly so that she was at the same height as Elsword. He gritted his teeth at the thoughts of Aisha's constant discrimination against him.

"She—"Elsword was interrupted by three loud knocks on the door, and a male authoritative voice calling out from behind the simple wooden door.

"Elesis! I know you're in here, you've got another mission!" The voice called rather demandingly. Elsa's face immediately switched to a frown. She closed her eyes in agitation for a moment, before reluctantly opening them again as she hugged Elsword.

"Well, Legion's calling me. I love you Elsword." She murmured quietly as her little brother wrapped his own arms around her. She sadly removed herself from their hug and gave his silver haired friend a hug too.

"Watch Elsword for me please, Eve." Elsa asked, though it sounded slightly like she was begging. Eve silently nodded in affirmation, biting her lip as the red haired pilot started to walk towards the door, calling out in a reply towards the voice behind it.

"Shut up, Edan I'm coming!" She shouted, turning back for one last glance towards Elsword and Eve. Already, Elsa wanted to turn straight back and zip towards Elsword's side. Her little brother's eyes looked hollow again, pleading for her to not go with the Velder Legion. There was so much raw emotion in his grieved expression over her leave, as Elsa forced herself to turn away from her brother's gaze. Slowly opening the door, Elsa walked out with the male ordering her behind the door, Edan as she walked away. Edan gave one look at them and glared at Elsword and Eve, before closing the door shut. Elsword fell to his knees, hiding his face from his Nasod friend. Putting a hand over her mouth, Eve looked deep in thought as the corridor became silent, with no one else there to speak a word for them.

* * *

A lone El-Powered B-1 Lancer tore through the skies, with missiles well hidden under the wings of the plane. Under the back wheels was a large door, the colors of the plane orange and white as it raced through the mass fire of planes. Dodging several shots from many planes, the plane did a perfect 360 spin, causing ten missiles to go flying in other directions at once. In the cockpit was a mysterious pilot with ebony hair, clearly a professional at using the plane. She smiled a bit as a target lock on appeared on her radar. The woman looked behind her, and noticed many assault planes on her trail. Simply shrugging, she merely pressed a button as a door on top of the plane opened, causing a large spear to emerge from it. Tuning up her plane's speed to Mach 3, the ebony haired person flew ahead, before quickly doing a U-turn and racing back towards them. She giggled a little as she pressed a button.

"Peerlessness Slash!"

The spear immediately began hacking and doing several slashes, cutting all of the planes in half except one as the plane performed a warp, neatly cutting the last plane in half. Smirking, the pilot turned her speed back down to a Mach 2, as the B-1 Lancer flew over a base. She pressed a button next to the button she pressed before, as a huge gravitational wave rushed down towards the base from her plane.

"Suppression!" All of the people in the base suddenly felt themselves getting pulled down to the ground, unable to move. A ladder fell down from the orange and white plane as the woman leapt off from the cockpit, smoothly landing on both of her feet as she readied a spear identical to the one on top of her plane. She smiled gently at them.

"I'm afraid this base is going to become out of commission, guys." Her statement left the ones guarding the base trying to reach for their weapons as the woman took off, slashing both of them easily in pieces. Running inside the base via the back door, she ran through all the rooms, hacking and slashing at every single thing in the way as they were pulled down from the gravitational wave.

**"TURBULENT WAVE!" **She cried, ramming through the many people blocking her path at once. They all fell like dominoes before her as she entered the center of the room, now desolate from her violent rampage in the base. Quickly running towards the central power system, the pilot looked down and saw a switch labeled in bold, red letters.

_SELF-DESTRUCT LEVER_

She sighed, running her fingers through her ebony hair as she rested herself on her spear.

"Really, these people are stupid. Why make the self-destruct lever so obvious?" Pulling the lever with a swipe of her hand, the woman immediately ran for it, as the alarms began ringing and activating the self-destruct mode that she had just triggered. More troops started to rush in to block her path, the gravity effect now gone as she slashed them all away hurriedly, hearing the countdown on the speakers.

_Ten seconds remaining before base is destructed._

The pilot started to sweat, grinding her teeth together as she slashed through the endless horde even faster. Fortunately, it had grown easier now that everyone was fleeing after hearing that there was ten seconds left.

_Five…_

The door started to come into view, and she held her breath, running at full power.

_Four…_

She jumped over a spear man trying to rush her, kicking him in the back as a booster towards the gate as her shoes hit the ground, not giving her time to properly land as she used her other foot to take a step ahead.

_Three…_

Finally getting out of the base, she ran straight towards the ladder. Rearranging her spear so that it was pointed outwards in front of her, the woman continued to run, using the spear as a path clearing tool for anyone that got in the way.

_Two…_

The pilot started to climb the ladder as fast as she could, making a large leap with her spear as a support as she latched on the very edge of the ladder.

_One…_

She was climbing as fast as she could, halfway over the ladder.

**_BOOM_**

A large explosion was heard, along with several screams of the ones still remaining inside dying. The woman squeezed her eyes shut, hanging on tight to the ladder as it flew everywhere from the gust made by the explosion. When she finally dared to open her eyes when all the screams were silent, the pilot was welcomed to the sight of a base in flames, the fire tickling her face and reflecting her orange eyes as the ladder swayed. Then, her eyes widened by slightly when a purple head burst out of the base. The purple headed one looked around everywhere, her purple eyes locking onto the ebony haired pilot's. Immediately she glared at the person climbing the ladder leading towards the orange and white plane.

"You… just… who are you…? **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!**" She screamed in anger, clenching her fists at her side. The pilot's eyes relaxed as she smiled innocently, with a hint of cunning flickering in her orange eyes.

"…Me? Well… I am…"

Nine tails beautifully spread out from behind her, red marks appearing on both sides of her face as her orange eyes turned into a bloody red, and grew a sharper expression. Her ebony hair flared white, and little fangs showed from her mouth as she still retained the smile, but now that smile appeared much more devious as she opened the cockpit and jumped in it, leaving the purple haired victim with only a few words as the plane dashed away at Mach 3 speed.

_"I am Ara Haan, wielder of the En spirit."_

* * *

**A/N**

**Well? Liked, disliked, leave a review maybe? Any suggestions for me? And… how long will Aisha remain an ass? :D After this is likely 'The Tales of Rena's Matchmaking' chapter 2, or the final chapter of an old story I've been holding up on for a while.**

**-Aisha banging on the closet while screaming complaints-**

**…See you later :3!**


End file.
